


Study Break

by joelkanitz



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:30:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joelkanitz/pseuds/joelkanitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex just wants to study for his Biology class. </p>
<p>
  <a href="http://www.mibba.com/Stories/Read/612632/Study-Break/">mibba version</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> Um… this is literally the worst thing ever. There’s just no substance to it. It was originally a Danny/OC ficlet posted to Tumblr, but I hated it so decided to edit it and repost it here and hate it about 1% less because apparently I have a complete inability to delete anything I’ve written ever, no matter how shitty it is.

Danny Kurily can never shut up. He just can’t. Ever since he entered Alex’s room, he’d been babbling on and on about his new video game.  
  
“Daniel!” Alex snapped, giving him a warning look as he glanced up from his notes.  
  
“What?!” he replied in a similar tone, but I knew he was mocking me.  
  
“I already told you I have to study for the biology test next week, and you said you wouldn’t bother me if you came over!” Alex sighed irritably. His grades in Biology were already less than savoury and he really didn’t want to have to do summer school just to get enough credit to pass this year. “Just go back to watching TV or something.”  
  
He started flicking through his textbook again but it was useless to try and concentrate. Even when Danny did shut up, Alex could feel his eyes boring into him, burning a hole in his head. He couldn’t memorise a single fact with his dumb-ass boyfriend there.  
  
“I’m getting a drink,” Alex muttered, standing up off the floor and walking past Danny, who was perched on the sofa in Alex’s room giving him a kicked puppy look.  
  
But Alex was in a bad mood and in no state to be giving Danny any kind of attention, so he went straight to the kitchen and uncapped a bottle of peach flavoured water. He leaned back on the counter and stayed there for a bit, just sipping and letting his mind wander. Handling Danny when he was like this was almost like babysitting. Alex hated babysitting.  
  
When he felt like he had the emotional strength to go back to his room, Danny was hunched over the textbooks.  
  
“What are you doing?!”  
  
“Tidying things away for you!” Danny said brightly.  
  
“Danny, what the fuck?! Why?!”  
  
“Clearly, they’re distracting you from cuddle time with Kurily,” he nodded firmly, stacking all Alex’s papers neatly together and then plonking everything down with a heavy thud on his bedside table.  
  
“Danny, I swear to God…” Alex growled, taking a step towards him.  
  
“Lex, baby, pretty please? The test isn’t for another five days, you’ve got plenty time! You’re smart enough to ace it anyways,” he pouted. “I won’t come over at all, all weekend, to let you get on with studying, I pinky-swear it.”  
  
He held out his littlest finger and it took about a moment of staring at him in fury for Alex’s anger to burn out. He gave in and looped his pinky around Danny’s with a sigh.  
  
“Fine, deal, but if you do come over, I’m throwing my books at you, and those fuckers are heavy,” Alex warned, following him to the sofa and sitting down in his lap.  
  
“I promise, promise, promise,” he nodded in a rush. “Honest. Cross my heart. I pinky-swore and everything. I won’t even text you until the test is over as long I get a taste of those sweet lips right this second.”  
  
Alex laughed and hit his chest lightly.  
  
“I’m trusting you,” he murmured as he leaned in and kissed Danny.  
  
Danny moaned softly, eagerly, against Alex’s lips, and he felt his tongue slide into Alex’s mouth. He licked around teasingly before taking it away again, and nipping on Alex’s bottom lip.  
  
Smiling into the kiss, Alex figured perhaps this was a well-deserved study break after all.


End file.
